


All In All, A Good Day

by bottomofnight



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: 02x12, Comfort, Concern, Episode: s02e12 Love Handles, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Injury, Pet Names, Reader-Insert, Season 2, Spoilers, Suspected Self-Harm, Worried Lucifer, love handles, season 2 episode 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22262884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomofnight/pseuds/bottomofnight
Summary: Y/n expresses her concern about the suspiciously perfect wounds on Lucifer’s wrist.Set during season 2 episode 12 “Love Handles” after Lucifer cuts himself to check if Chloe is far enough away for him to become immortal.
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 110





	All In All, A Good Day

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted a while ago and ever since it’s always just felt very incomplete to me, so I edited it on March 11th, 2020. I sincerely apologize to anyone who read it before lol, it was not my best work. Now, it makes a bit more sense and fits more with Lucifer’s character, and the dialogue improved a good amount. It also fits with 02x12 as it was originally intended to but didn’t before.

You walked into Lucifer’s apartment. He didn’t greet you when his eyes met yours from his spot on his couch and drink in hand, he just let you venture over to him. You were taking a seat across from him when you noticed the bandage covering his wrist. 

“What happened to your arm?” You asked, gesturing vaguely towards his direction. 

He scoffed. “And hello to you too, Y/n,” he said, taking another sip from his glass. I guess he was having a good day. 

“What’s up with you?” 

With a roll of his eyes and a sip from his drink your question was officially ignored. “Okay... If you’re not gonna tell me what happened, can I at least take a look?” No answer. “I wasn’t sure the devil himself could get hurt, but I guess it was just your lucky day. So, what’d you do, then? Huh, Luc? Eat one too many souls?” The call of his name caught his attention. 

He chuckled, shoving his arm toward you, “Have at it, then.” 

You sighed but gently took his forearm into your hand nonetheless. Carefully taking off the bandage and revealing his wounds, you met his eyes, pain showing through yours. There were perfectly placed cuts in undoubtedly straight lines across his wrist. 

“Did you do this?” You asked quietly, almost as if you were worried you were about to scare him off. 

He didn’t pay any interest into your concern, “Yes, actually.” 

“Look, Lucifer. I know what it’s like to not know how to feel. To have to inflict pain on yourself just to jumpstart your body again; to feel alive. It sucks a shit ton, but you’re so much stronger than I am, and if I can get through it then you definitely can. Self harm-“ 

“Self harm?” His eyes bulged open and he looked at you in disbelief for a moment, turning his body to face you beside him on the couch. “What? Why would I do this to myself, I’m not insane. I mean sure, I hung out at a psychiatric hospital a bit back, but it was all apart of a case, love.” His head tilted and confusion ran over his features. “Where did you go thinking I was doing that?” 

“You didn’t do this to yourself?” 

“No, I had to do it for work today to make sure I was immortal. Clearly, I wasn’t these 2 times. Besides, I would never self harm,” his eyes ran over your figure and he froze when realization hit him, “but you have.” He paused, looking you dead in the eye, daring you to reply. 

You looked down at your hands in your lap, silent. There was no way you couldn’t be ashamed of what you’ve done. Normal, mentally stable people don’t tear their bodies apart, so what are you then? The truth was that you still didn’t know why you did it. A release? Pain? You could never figure it out, it was just like cigarettes or drugs; an addiction. 

“Come’ere, love,” Lucifer said, opening his arms in an inviting gesture that you couldn’t help but give in to, moving in closer to him on the couch. He held you in his arms for mere minutes. “I will always be here for you, alright? No need to harm yourself, just pick up the phone or stop by the penthouse anytime.” 

After a moment, you both parted and he looked away for a moment, not able to meet your eyes. “Can I see?” He asked, looking back at you. You could tell he was being careful with the subject and you adored his show of empathy. Hesitantly, you nodded and he reached over to you, pulling at the sleeves of your shirt. There’s no doubt that in any other circumstance his touch would be a blessing, something you held onto passionately for the next couple days, but it wasn’t that. You couldn’t help but feel absolutely disgusting as he pushed aside the fabric of your shirt. 

His eyes scanned over your now bare forearms with sympathy and concern. “I don’t understand, love, surely you couldn’t have done all this to yourself? I’ve punished a lot of humans in my day but I’ve never seen one go to such extent to punish themselves.” You looked down, clearly ashamed while he tried to search for a possible answer. He looked back up at your face with a sigh, “I apologize, I just don’t know what to say.” 

He pulled you back into him, fingertips tracing the scars on your arms, sending a now friendly, ticklish sensation down your spine. He tilted your chin up to greet him with his free hand before he spoke, “Please don’t hurt yourself again, love. You don’t deserve to be punished. Trust me, I’m the devil for Dad’s sake.” Your chuckles filled the room, making him smile sweetly back at you. 

“I’ll do my best.”


End file.
